Vidcon Struggles
by theregoeseverything
Summary: Bellamy and Murphy are collaborative youtubers that have been invited to Vidcon where fans call them out on a crush that no one really knew about. Modern au Murphamy one shot
Murphy wasn't sure when he had run out of water during his panel with Bellamy at vidcon. The large audience made him nervous and he would take a sip to get out of talking about something. They had to have been there for 45 minutes already, right? The whole time, Bellamy had carried the whole conversation and Murphy just sat next to him, his eyes looking him over in admiration. Platonically…of course…

The volunteer staff gave them the 5 minute signal and Bellamy finally wrapped up what he was saying. Murphy sighed in relief, sitting back in his chair.

"We can take a few questions if anyone has any?" Bellamy asked, his voice sweet honey. Frantic hands shot into the air as several girls in the audience shifted to the edge of their seats uneasily and eager. Another staff member chose one of the audience members with her hand up and placed a microphone in front of her mouth.

"How did you two get started?" the girl squeaked nervously.

"I got started with a stupid idea and I posted it on the internet just because. I never thought it would blow up like this. Never. I was really surprised that so many people just enjoyed watching videos of me making a fool of myself and to be able to do that every day…it's a good feeling," Bellamy laughed. His smile was intoxicating as it spread to Murphy's face. Bellamy turned to him, awaiting his answer and Murphy struggled to pull himself together.

"Oh…um…uh…well, I-I guess I was one of those jerks that just had a camera and an idea and nothing else better to do. I figured, sure, why not. I got nothing else going for me," Murphy laughed nervously. Bellamy's eyebrows creased sympathetically, wishing he had gone second to cheer up Murphy's depressing start. Murphy chewed on the inside of his mouth as he retreated.

"How did you two meet?" another fan asked as the microphone was shoved in his face.

Murphy turned to Bellamy, eyes wide and begging for help.

"Well, last year at vidcon – I don't know if some of you were here for it – but Murphy and I were at this panel because our videos both revolved around video games, right? I had never met the guy before, never heard of him and he comes and sits down next to me and introduced himself and then once we get the panel going, the more I listened to what his videos were about, the more I wanted to be a part of that. The more I got to know him the more I thought, 'I need this guy in my life more'. So afterwards, we went out and we talked it over, and that's pretty much how we met. That's how we started working together and how we started our friendship," Bellamy answered.

"How touching, right?" Murphy chuckled into his microphone. Bellamy looked at him and laughed.

"Yeah, yeah it was," Bellamy smiled.

"I think we have time for one more question," Murphy turned back to the audience, blushing.

The staff member running around with the microphone found the last lucky audience member.

"Are you two dating yet?" the girl laughed into the microphone, half joking. Bellamy's face immediately turned red.

"No," he responded a little too hastily. The audience began to giggle and whisper in excitement and Murphy shrank in his seat, heat rising up his neck and burning into his cheeks.

"Thank you, everyone for coming!" Bellamy snapped and stood up abruptly, nearly knocking back the chair. Murphy looked up at him as he began to storm out of the panel room and quickly gathered his things to chase after him. The audience began to stand, flooding toward the doors. Bellamy raced them out of the building, going across the sun beaten walkway that led from the convention center to the hotel. Murphy was on his tail, ignoring the adoring fans that recognized him a moment too late as he disappeared through the turn-style doors and into the hotel.

"Bellamy, wait up!" Murphy called after him, running out of breath.

Bellamy aggressively pushed the button for the elevator and slipped inside, Murphy easing in after him.

"What the hell was that all about?" Murphy panted.

"I don't want to talk about it," Bellamy blushed.

"Bellamy, if something's wrong-"

"I said I don't want to talk about it, Murphy!" Bellamy shouted, pushing Murphy away from him. Murphy hit the wall of the elevator and the doors slid open. Bellamy burst out into the hallway and Murphy dragged along behind, dejected. Bellamy dug through his pants pockets for the hotel room key and fished it out.

"Bellamy…do you like me? Is that why your so bothered?" Murphy asked, a sly, satisfied smile growing across his face.

"Shut the hell up and get inside," Bellamy swung open the door and pushed Murphy into their hotel room.

Murphy turned to look at Bellamy as the door slammed behind him and was taken quite off guard as Bellamy pushed his lips against his in an aggressive, yet passionate embrace. His arms wrapped around Murphy's waist and Murphy's hands nervously made their way up Bellamy's muscular chest. Bellamy began to back him up toward the bed until the two awkwardly fell back onto it, smiling and laughing.

"Well, I guess that answered that question."


End file.
